<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Melodies by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117860">Midnight Melodies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33'>Hazbin_JellicleQueen33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Melodies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor can’t sleep, Angel has a lot on his mind, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Val might have ended up hurt after this, but only Alastor really knows, did I mention I’m new here?, its literally just fluff, my first Hazbin story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to sleep Alastor decides to wander the silent hotel to try and calm his mind but the hotel isn’t as silent as he originally thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Melodies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Melodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I <strong>KNOW</strong> Al is asexual and aromantic but I’m Radiodust trash! I can’t help it! I love them and they are cute! Also this is just a fluffy little thing I’ve had bouncing around in my head since I discovered what Radiodust was (yeah I’m still new to that also) so that being said I am still fairly new to the Hazbin fandom so please forgive any mistakes and know that this is a personal HC based short.</p><p>A/N2: One more thing! If you want to add more dimension while reading this I recommend putting on ‘Dream a Little Dream of Me’ (whichever version you like I prefer the Doris Day version personally) and Black Gryph0n’s cover of ‘You’re Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile/I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire.’ As those are the two songs I’ll be referencing for this little drabble. And lastly please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor lifted his head from his hands to look at the clock across his borrowed room, it stared back at him with its steady ticking and its face displaying the fact that it was nearly 2am. The radio demon gave a weary sigh and rose to his feet from his bed, what was the point of sitting in the dark if sleep was going to be elusive. He reached for his jacket but thought better of it, no sense in getting dressed back up when he was most likely the only resident still awake, leaving the room in just his white shirt untucked from his trousers.</p><p>The halls of the hotel were dark and silent as he moved through them. As he passed by one of the cracked open doors a simple glance revealed to him Charlie and Vaggie in their shared bed sound asleep. The demon princess had her head tucked tightly under the other woman’s chin and was cuddled as close as she could get. Vaggie looked slightly uncomfortable on her back but as Charlie shifted in her sleep the moth demon merely readjusted her hold as they both settled back into sleep. Alastor couldn’t help the small, fond, head shake as he continued on his way.</p><p>He descended the stairs to the main floor and started for half a second hearing an odd sound, which was quickly revealed to simply be Husk sleeping at the welcome counter reclined back on a chair against the wall. Like the rest of the residents Husk had been given a room to use but now that Alastor thought on it he realized he’d never seen the cat demon use it, he seemed to prefer sleeping sitting up in a more open space than one of the rooms offered.</p><p>The radio demon’s mind was pulled away from the passing thought then by another sound, this one quiet and faint but familiar to his ears. Turning his head he could see the faint glow of a light under a door down the hall, curiosity got the better of him and he quietly moved closer to the source. As he neared the soft sound slowly turned into words, into singing, and a voice he now realized belonged to Angel Dust.</p><p>
  <em>”Stars shining bright above me<br/>
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"<br/>
Birds are singing in the sycamore trees<br/>
Dream a little dream of me.”</em>
</p><p>Alastor came to a stop just outside of the door, it was open a small fraction but it was enough for him to see into the ballroom of the hotel where Angel was sitting at the piano looking at a single lit candle in front of him while beside his feet on the floor Fat Nuggets looked up at his owner with what could only be described as worry.</p><p>
  <em>”Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me<br/>
Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me<br/>
Now I'm alone and blue as I can be<br/>
Dream a little dream of me.”</em>
</p><p>Before the radio demon had time to register what he was doing he had already silently pushed open the door enough to slip into the room. Now inside and his eyes more adjusted to the candlelight he could see that Angel had traded his normal suit top and shorts for what seemed to be a fluffy cream and pink striped sweater and a pair of hot pink shorts that were a fair amount longer than what the spider demon would typically wear. Angel shifted and Alastor stiffened into as much of a refined posture as he could muster looking as dressed down as he was but the other demon didn’t even seem to see him as he crossed his lower arms on the piano’s top and rested his chin on them watching the candle.</p><p>
  <em>”Stars fading, but I linger on, dear<br/>
Still craving your kiss<br/>
I'm willing to linger till dawn, dear<br/>
I’m just saying this.”</em>
</p><p>Alastor felt his eyebrows furrow a bit as Angel sighed making the little flame dance wildly before returning to its gentle flickering. That’s when he saw it, upon the other demon’s cheek was a purple and black bruise. It was old or at the very least covered with makeup that had been rubbed off and Alastor didn’t need the spider demon to tell him to know exactly where it had come from, it was no secret that Angel’s outing meer days ago had been to Valinteno’s studio and he hadn’t returned until very late into the night. There was no doubting the bruise had come from Valinteno’s hand, the knowledge made Alator bristle and his static quietly crackle. The radio demon took a slow breath in pushing down the anger and static in his thoughts and instead slowly moved closer to Angel’s perch trying to think of a way to give away his presence without startling the other demon too much. He was, astoundingly, coming up empty until he remembered the song Angel had been singing. Taking a breath, it had been a while since he had sung something this slow but he didn’t doubt his ability to execute it in the slightest, he found the words to continue the song.</p><p>
  <em>”Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you<br/>
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you<br/>
But in your dreams whatever they be<br/>
Dream a little dream of me.”</em>
</p><p>Perhaps his idea hadn’t been the best as Angel jumped nearly off the piano bench as his head snapped around to look at the radio demon behind him. It took a moment before Angel seemed to remember himself and quickly used one of his lower hands to cover his cheek while shooting a teasing leer at Alastor.</p><p>“What in the nine circles are you doin’ up Smiles? It’s pretty late to be up wanderin’ around.”</p><p>Alastor stepped closer looking over the spider demon with a raised brow.</p><p>“I could say the same to you my dear. May I?”</p><p>Angel was only able to stare at the radio demon for a long moment before giving a half hearted smirk, dropping his hand from his cheek to gesture to the open spot beside him Alastor was referring to.</p><p>“Touché Smiles.”</p><p>Alastor sat down beside the other demon, keeping his eyes on the piano keys for a moment before chancing a glance in  Angel’s direction. The spider demon had turned his attention to the floor smiling faintly as he scratched Fat Nuggets behind one ear. The radio demon felt a tightness in his chest, different from the bubbling anger when he had first seen the bruise. It was unusual to see Angel without his normal cocky smile or little smirks for long and Alastor found himself missing it. He searched his mind for a long moment trying to think of something to say, what he found instead was an old tune floating through the static. It was perfect.</p><p>
  <em>”Hey, hobo man, hey, Dapper Dan<br/>
You've both got your style<br/>
But remember you're never fully dressed<br/>
Without a smile.”</em>
</p><p>Angel looked away from his piglet to Alastor with a look of surprise that slowly turned into a smile, it was working. With that knowledge the radio demon lifted his hands to the piano and began playing as he sang.</p><p>
  <em>”Your clothes may be beau brummelly<br/>
They stand out for a mile<br/>
But remember you're never fully dressed<br/>
Without a smile!”</em>
</p><p>Angel gave a small chuckle before getting to his feet and moving to stand on the radio demon’s other side leaning on his shoulder, something Alastor would normally put an end to but in the moment it wasn’t bothering him like it normally would. Alastor readied to sing the next lines but before he could Angel was already singing.</p><p>
  <em>”Who cares what they're wearing<br/>
On main street or Seville row<br/>
It's what you wear from ear to ear<br/>
And not from head to toe that maaaaatters.”</em>
</p><p>On the lines ‘ear to ear’ Angel leaned closer to Alastor and with one finger traced the line of his jaw barely touching his skin before standing back up pretending to tip a hat then lift his foot on ‘head to toe’ all with a much brighter smile on his face.</p><p>
  <em>”So, Senators, so, Janitors<br/>
So long for a while<br/>
Remember you're never fully dressed without a smile.”</em>
</p><p>As Angel held out the last note Alastor found another tune bubbling up, before he could think to stop himself he stood and carefully took Angel’s hand in his own and spun the surprised spider demon around slowly once letting the music fill the room around them.</p><p>
  <em>”I don't want to set the world on fire<br/>
I just want to start a flame in your heart<br/>
In my heart there’s but one desire<br/>
And that one is you, no other will do.”</em>
</p><p>The look of surprise on Angel’s face slowly turned into a soft smile and, unless the candle was playing tricks, a blush as they fell seamlessly into a slow swaying walts with the radio demon leading.</p><p>
  <em>”I've lost all ambitions for worldly acclaim<br/>
I just want to be the one you love<br/>
And with the admission that you feel the same<br/>
I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me.”</em>
</p><p>As they swayed about the little pool of candle lit floor Angel felt himself melting. He couldn’t help it, feeling Alastor’s hand on his waist and the other holding his own hand with such a gentle firmness was a feeling he never realized he craved. The radio demon led his partner into another slow spin and this time it earned a chuckle as they returned to their walts this time Angel’s arms rested lightly on Alastor’s shoulders as they swayed.</p><p>
  <em>”I don't want to set the world on fire<br/>
I just want to start a flame in your heart.”</em>
</p><p>As the song ended Alastor ended the dance smoothly with a final turn that left them standing in the flickering candle light looking into each other’s eyes. Angel’s smile was possibly one of the softest and breath taking things the radio demon had seen in all his centuries in Hell, it didn’t belong in such a dark place and it didn’t deserve to be tinted with the still present bruise. Angel noticed the other demon’s eyes shift to the bruise and he brought a hand up to touch it trying to give a playful smirk.</p><p>“Don’t worry ‘bout this thing, doesn’t even hurt.”</p><p>Alastor didn’t say anything, he just reached up and carefully moved the other demon’s hand to replace it with his own.</p><p>“Allow me to make sure it doesn’t hurt.”</p><p>Angel’s brows knitted together in confusion but before he could say anything the radio demon’s hand became pleasantly warm against his cheek. Angel couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean more into the warmth, he didn’t even realize he was slowly being guided to lean down until he felt feather light lips on his other cheek. His eyes opened at once in pure shock but as he glanced at Alastor and took in the radio demon’s blushing face he couldn’t help but give a soft smile of his own before turning his head just enough to kiss Alastor’s palm for a long second then standing straight again his smile turning into a smirk as he pretended to fluff his face giving a wink.</p><p>“Thanks for helpin’ keep the money maker lookin’ perfect babe.”</p><p>It took a moment for the shocked radio demon to come back to himself and return the playful smile to Angel as the spider demon bent down to scoop up Fat Nuggets who oinked happily. Angel stood tall again and his smile softened as he met Alastor’s gaze.</p><p>“And thanks, for helpin’.”</p><p>Alastor chuckled a little and gave a flashy bow.</p><p>“It’s always my pleasure to make someone smile my dear, particularly someone with a smile as charming as yours.”</p><p>Angel couldn’t help his blush but he played it off with a sly smirk stepping closer to the radio demon gently placing a finger to the center of his chest.</p><p>“Careful Al or someone’s gonna think your flirtin’.”</p><p>Alastor gave a static tinged chuckle gently but firmly grasping Angel’s wrist with his hand and pulling the taller demon closer so they were face to face.</p><p>“Who’s here to believe such a thing apart from you and I darling?”</p><p>Angel’s blush deepened further as he was momentarily stunned into silence before he gave a playful grin holding up Fat Nuggets between them so the piglet was facing the radio demon.</p><p>“Ya might give Nugs the impression he’s gonna have a new daddy.”</p><p>As Angel spoke Fat Nuggets snorted happily before licking Alastor’s nose, making the radio demon jerk away leering at the creature.</p><p>“That was revolting and uncalled for you walking bacon slab.”</p><p>Angel gasped clutching the piglet close as though it were an infant.</p><p>“Don’t listen ta him Nugs, mommy won’t let him turn you inta bacon!”</p><p>Alastor rolled his eyes, but the action lacked any true annoyance or malice.</p><p>“He’s not fat enough at any rate. Now my dear it’s growing late, I believe it would do us both a lot of good to get some sleep before morning.”</p><p>Angel could only chuckle as he went to the radio demon’s side.</p><p>“Lead the way babe.”</p><p>He wrapped his arm around Alastor’s shoulders, a little surprised when the other demon didn’t shrug him off but instead began walking from the ballroom humming a tune softly. Angel let himself follow at Alastor’s side, a small yawn escaping his mouth as the radio demon waved a hand behind his back making a shadow appear in the glow of the candle before blowing it out plunging the room into darkness never missing a beat in his humming.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>